friends_ultimate_movie_collectionfandomcom-20200214-history
2 Fast 2 Furious
2 Fast 2 Furious is a 2003 American crime action film directed by John Singleton. It is the second installment of The Fast and the Furious franchise. Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) teams up with his ex-con friend Roman Pearce (Tyrese) and works with undercover U.S. Customs Service agent Monica Fuentes (Eva Mendes) to bring Miami-based drug lord Carter Verone (Cole Hauser) down. Plot After settling in Miami, Brian, now going by the street name 'Bullitt', makes a living by racing for money. Tej organizes a local street race, involving Suki (Devon Aoki), Orange Julius (Amaury Nolasco) and Slap Jack (Michael Ealy), and calls Brian who agrees to be the fourth driver for the race. Brian wins the race and receives the prize, although he gives a few thousand to Tej to show his gratitude. The police arrive at the scene, forcing all of the racers to flee. While driving away, Brian is caught by U.S. Customs Service agents after his car is disabled by the grappling hook-like ESD (Electronic Disruption Device) deployed by U.S. Customs Service Agent Markham (James Remar). While in custody, his former boss, F.B.I. Agent Bilkins (Thom Barry), makes a deal with him: should he take part in a joint F.B.I.-Customs Service mission to bring down Carter Verone (Cole Hauser) a ruthless drug lord, his criminal record will be wiped clean. Brian accepts on the condition that he can choose a co-driver. Brian and Bilkins travel to Barstow, California, where he persuades his childhood friend and ex-convict Roman Pearce (Tyrese Gibson), to help him, in return for his record being cleaned and his house arrest being depleted. Their mission involves working undercover as street racers for Verone, with help from Monica Fuentes (Eva Mendes), an undercover U.S. Customs Service agent who Brian takes a liking to. Pearce and Brian win an "audition" race and are selected for Verone's job, a money laundering run. After witnessing Verone torture Detective Whitworth of the Miami P.D. into giving them a window of opportunity to make their getaway, Brian and Rome are warned by Fuentes that they will be killed once the drop is made. Markham refuses, claiming that this is a one time opportunity to catch Verone and threatens them with jail time if they refuse. Brian, knowing that the gung-ho Markham will blow their cover, makes a backup plan. The team challenges a pair of muscle drivers they raced earlier for pink slips. Despite the engine and power output handicaps, Brian and Rome manage to win the cars, while patching up their differences. Once Brian and Rome embark on the mission with Verone's money in their cars' trunks, and two of Verone's henchmen riding along, Whitworth calls in his units. Brian and Pearce lead the police in a high speed chase to a warehouse complex, which is surrounded by police. A scramble ensues, in which many other street racers, led by Julius and Slap Jack distract the police, allowing Brian and Pearce to sneak away. Two cars are cornered, only it is revealed that Tej and Suki were the ones driving. In reality, Brian and Rome are driving to the drop in the cars they won, to show the henchmen that they were not with the police. Brian finds out that the drop is not the airstrip, which Markham and his men have stormed, but the Tarpon point exit. Verone, waiting for them there, reveals that he knew Fuentes was an undercover U.S. Customs Service agent and gave her the false info. Rome saves Brian from being killed by Verone's henchmen and the duo drive the car to rescue Monica, launching it onto the yacht and injuring themselves in the process. Brian shoots Verone, disabling him and leaving him to be arrested, and the duffel bags carrying his drug money are recovered. With their records clean, Brian and Rome inform each other that they have swiped some money from the bags, much to their glee. Cast * Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner, a former LAPD detective who ends up a fugitive after letting Dominic Toretto escape in the previous film. He resides in Miami, Florida. * Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce, Brian's childhood friend who is on home confinement after serving time in prison and is still upset at Brian just because Brian became a cop and was a cop whilst Roman was arrested. * Chris 'Ludacris' Bridges as Tej Parker, an ex-street racer, a race host and a friend of Brian's. He arranges high-stakes street racing events in which Brian often races and wins. * Eva Mendes as Monica Fuentes, a U.S. Customs Service agent working undercover as Carter Verone's aide. * Cole Hauser as Carter Verone, a ruthless Argentine drug lord whose organization the U.S. Customs Service sent Monica and later Brian and Roman to infiltrate. * Devon Aoki as Suki, a friend of Brian, Tej and Jimmy. She is the only named female racer in the film and her crew is made up entirely of women. She drives a pink custom Honda S2000. * James Remar as Markham, a U.S. Customs Service agent in charge of the operation against Verone and Monica's superior. * Thom Barry as Bilkins, who Brian first met during his undercover work in the first film, who has come to Miami to oversee the situation. As before, he holds a grudging respect for Brian's driving and street racing skills. * Amaury Nolasco as Orange Julius, one of the street racers from the beginning of the film. He drives a red-orange Mazda RX-7. He is amongst the street racers who escape from the warehouse scramble. His name is a reference to DQ's joint restaurant Orange Julius. * Michael Ealy as Slap Jack, one of the street racers from the beginning of the film. He drives a bronze Toyota Supra 2JZ. Although he crashed his car, he restored it and we see him amongst the scramble of street racers who escape from the warehouse. * Jin Auyeung as Jimmy, a mechanic who works for Tej and is a close friend of Brian. * Mark Boone Junior as Whitworth, a corrupt Miami Police Department detective who is forced by Verone to give Roman and Brian a window to deliver his package. * Mo Gallini as Enrique, Verone's bald henchman. Roman saves Brian from Enrique and beats him up. * Roberto Sanchez as Roberto, Verone's henchman and Enrique's partner. He gets thrown out of Roman's car by an ejector seat. * Eric Etebari as Darden, Korpi's friend who drives an orange 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T. He loses his car to Brian and Roman. * John Cenatiempo as Korpi, Darden's friend, and a street racer who drives a blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Yenko S/C. He loses his car in a pink slips matchup to Brian and Roman. Producer Neal H. Moritz makes a cameo appearance as a police officer during the freeway chase scene prior to Brian and Roman secretly sneaking off in the two muscle cars. Category:2003 films Category:2000s action thriller films Category:American action thriller films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:Auto racing films Category:Chase films Category:English-language films Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Fictional portrayals of the Miami-Dade Police Department Category:Film scores by David Arnold Category:Films directed by John Singleton Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Miami, Florida Category:Films shot in Florida Category:Original Film films Category:Universal Pictures films